The present invention is related to a storage tray which allows the storing of audio cassettes, video cassettes, game cartridges, and compact disc and floppy discss. The dimensions of the storage tray vary with respect to the type of cassette to be stored, however, the storage trays have a common, novel structural element in that they are capable of storing the particular cassette or cartridge in either its boxed or unboxed mode and the cassette or tape or disc is frictionally engaged within the storage tray of the cassette or disc, either boxed or unboxed on opposing end panels.
There have been previous attempts to develop a storage tray adaptable to storing cassettes of multiple sizes in either their boxed or unboxed mode. These attempts include the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. 4,705,169 to Mastronardo; U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,481 to Berkman; U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,931 to Berkman; U.S. Pat. No. 3,756,383 to Kryter; U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,473 to Aprahamian; U.S. Pat. No. 3,603,478 to Connau; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,205 to Wang.
All of the aforesaid patents, in one form or another, attempt to accomplish the storage of various size cassettes in either the boxed or unboxed mode and to secure the cassettes within the storage container tray such that they cannot be dislodged. However, the structures disclosed in the aforesaid patents have not been successful in maintaining the cassettes in a secure manner to prevent dislodgement. The tray structure disclosed in the prior art cannot lock in a cassette unless the tray is full and the prior art structure cannot accommodate cassettes of varying size. The securing means utilized in the prior art patents is subject to wear and tear such that it cannot maintain the cassettes in a secure manner over time and in most instances the securing means utilized in the prior art patents is a passive securing means whereas Applicant has developed a novel structure having an active securing means which acts positively on the cassettes, cartridge or disc in the boxed or unboxed mode in order to secure the cassette, cartridge or disc within the storage tray repeatedly and which will not deteriorate over time. The terms audio cassette, video cassette or cassette as used hereafter is meant to include game cartridges, compact discs and floppy discs except where specific structural limitations are identified.